Jeweler's Stall
The Jeweler's Stall is a Crafting & Production building in The Sands that requires quest completion for construction. 'Requirements:' *Upgrade Trader's Tent to Level 2 *Level 20 Note: This building can't be sped up by neighbors and can only be built once. ' sc-jewelers-stall-add.PNG sc-jewelers-stall1.PNG|Total Recall 1 sc-jewelers-stall-construction1.PNG|Help the Genie sc-jewelers-stall2.PNG|Total Recall 2 sc-jewelers-stall-construction2.PNG|Help the Genie sc-jewelers-stall3.PNG|Total Recall 3 sc-jewelers-stall-construction3.PNG|Help the Genie sc-jewelers-stall4.PNG|Total Recall 4 sc-jewelers-stall-construction4.PNG|Help the Genie sc-jewelers-stall5.PNG|Total Recall 5 sc-jewelers-stall-construction5.PNG|Help the Genie sc-jewelers-stall6.PNG|Total Recall 6 sc-jewelers-stall-construction6.PNG|Help the Genie sc-jewelers-stall7.PNG|Total Recall 7 sc-jewelers-stall-construction7.PNG|Help the Genie sc-jewelers-stall8.PNG|Total Recall 8 sc-jewelers-stall-construction8.PNG|Help the Genie sc-jewelers-stall9.PNG|Total Recall 9 sc-jewelers-stall-construction9.PNG|Help the Genie sc-jewelers-stall10.PNG|Total Recall 10 sc-jewelers-stall-construction10.PNG|Help the Genie 'Construction Quest steps: 'Yellow timers!' You can restart each step without penalty. 'Rewards:' *Jeweler's Stall Total Recall I: Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 22 Shovels (visit your friends’ cities and click buildings with a coin or clock icon above) *Collect 7 Flasks (Beach House, Summer Mansion) *Collect 32 Backpacks (Summer House, Upgraded Summer House) '''Total Recall II: Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 8 Scotch Tapes (Auto Repair Shop) *Collect 40 Stepladders (Convenience Store, Upgraded Convenience Store) *Collect 36 Night Visions (Subway Station, Upgraded Subway Station, Central Station, Eastern Station) 'Total Recall III: Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 9 Tool Kits (Shopping Center) *Collect 15 Repair Kits (Ask friends) *Collect 19 Saws (Colonial House, Upgraded Colonial House) 'Total Recall IV: Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 42 Pencils (Stationery Shop, Upgraded Stationery Shop) *Collect 2 Files with Documents (City Hall) *Train 6 (University) 'Total Recall V: Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 16 Sweets (Candy Factory - Cherry Cupcake, Toffee Apple, Cherry Pie, Choco-log, Cake with Berries, Chocolate, Eclair, Honey Pie, Cheesecake) *Collect 14 Sunglasses (Ask friends) *Collect 12 Strawberry Cocktails (Pub, Upgraded Pub) 'Total Recall VI: Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 9 Lightbulbs (Electronics Plant, Upgraded Electronics Plant - Mouse - 12h) *Collect 14 Neon Lamps (Ask friends) *Produce 14 Lots of Cables (Construction Factory, Upgraded Construction Factory - 30m - can '''not use items from inventory) Total Recall VII: Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 17 Nails (visit your friends’ cities and click buildings with a coin or clock icon above) *Collect 15 Planks (Cargo Port - 5m) *Train 6 (College) '''Total Recall VIII: Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 8 Leather Sofas (Furniture Factory - 30m) *Collect 32 Hanging Baskets (Recreational Cottage) *Collect 16 Chairs (Family Restaurant) 'Total Recall IX: Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 2 Office Chairs (Sky Tree) *Collect 45 Tubes of Glue (Shoe Shop, Upgraded Shoe Shop) *Collect 9 Scribe Compasses (Country Cottage, Wooden House) 'Total Recall X: Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 7 Magic Lanterns (Cinema) *Collect 13 Amulets (Ask friends) *Collect 12 Lucky Coins (Guardian of the Valley - You can get from 1 to 2 items each time) '''Craft recipes in the Jeweler's Stall: You are given 1 slot to craft items. When the first item is finished, the next item in the queue will start automatically. You can buy more slots using , and you can have a maximum of 5 slots. sc-jewelers-stall-level1.PNG|Jeweler's Stall (Level 1) sc-jewelers-stall-level2.PNG|Jeweler's Stall (Level 2) 'Jeweler's Stall (Level 1)' Cut Gem - 30m *1 Work Tool (Cargo Port) *1 Rough Stone (Trader's Tent) 'Jeweler's Stall (Level 2)' Cut Gem - 30m *1 Work Tool (Cargo Port) *1 Rough Stone (Trader's Tent) Jewelry Set - 1h *1 Cut Gem (Jeweler's Stall) *1 Jewelry Casing (Apprentice's Workbench) 'Jeweler's Stall Upgrades:' In order to upgrade the Jeweler's Stall to Level 2, you must first build the Apprentice's Workbench. 'Upgrade 2/2:' *Collect 15 Amber Earrings (Premium Cottage) *Collect 8 Rhinestones (Shopping Center) *Collect 12 Pins (Fashion Boutique, Upgraded Fashion Boutique) *Collect 28 Diamonds (Mansion) *Collect 12 Corals (Sushi Bar) Category:The Sands Category:City Sights Category:Production